The present invention relates to an installation for fighting fire, comprising at least one sprinkler, or spray head, in connection with a monitored space.
In most kinds of fires the generation of smoke causes extensive damages and losses of human lives, especially in apartment fires and fires in hotel rooms and in ship cabins.
The object of the invention is to provide a new installation for fighting fire, which better than earlier known installations is capable of restricting damages caused by smoke generation.